Deema
Deema is an Australian-American female guppy with a personality as big as her hair! She's energetic, funny, and loves to be the center of attention. She often speaks in a operatic voice. She loves to tell jokes and make others laugh. Deema likes to do things in an exaggerated fashion-- from singing joyfully to weeping melodramatically, even in the same scene. She is the series' comic relief. She is good friends with Oona and Molly. Whether playing store or leading our audience in a dance, Deema's style is always over the top! She likes to dance, act in plays, talk in funny voices, and make silly faces. She is often in the shop segments, and sings most of the dance songs. Deema rarely does lunch jokes, however, she has done a few of them. She also has a nickname for Nonny, "Nonners". 'Appearance' Deema's appearance before the series in the pilot was very different. Her hair was a flourescent bright sunshine yellow, her skin was Gamboge, and her eyes were Azure. Her tail was pale Fuchsia. Looks Deema has fair skin and blue eyes. She has huge, poofy, bright yellow 70's hair. She wears two orange hoop earrings. Her tail is orange with yellow polka dots. Her bikini top matches her tail. 'Singing' Deema sang the most dance songs in Season One along with Season 3. She has a powerful singing voice like Molly. She has sung her own song in season 1 which was Big Bubble City. Also, in season 3, she sang with Oona in the song Flutter Guppies Realm Song. Plus, she sings background a lot. In Season 4, Deema also sang So You Want To Be A Princess . You can also notice her background singing in the song Come To Your Senses (Song) . 'Dancing' Deema loves to dance. In Happy Clam Day!, Deema couldn't wait to dance. She was also the main dancer in a lot of dances in all the seasons, especially Season 2 and Season 3. She has done the most dance songs in all three seasons. During the pop songs, she is usually seen as backup with Gil and Molly. Music Deema is very talented when it comes to music. You can usually see her playing the keyboard. She is usually seen next to Molly and Gil. She is always smiling and cheerful when she plays them. Molly Deema and Molly are best friends. They usually sing songs and dance together. In Super Shrimptennial Celebration, Deema sung the pop song instead of Molly, who later sung the dance song in that same episode. Gil Deema seems to have a strong friendship with Gil. Both of them love to show off and being the center of attention. They both love to sing and dance, and have similar carefree personalities. Because of this, they are cousins, They both love airplanes as seen in Gup, Gup and Away! when they were both talking about it during the episode. Goby Both Goby and Deema are a few of the show's main entertainers for they love to pretend to be something else. Whenever Goby tells a story, Deema seem to always have a role in it. Nonny Deema is one of Nonny's closest friends. There are examples that include she is the only one to call him Nonners. In the At The Beach pop song, she can be seen putting sunscreen on Nonny's back. Oona Like Molly, Oona is also a close friend of Deema's. They work well together,and an example of this is "The Grumpfish Special!",in which they get the idea to open a pizza restaurant together. They both also love baby animals as seen in The Oyster Bunny! and Bubble Puppy!. When Gil and Molly told them what animals they saw at the farm, they were both squealing to each other about it. Deema has appeared in every episode but her Main Character appearances are: *The Crayon Prix! - Molly, in the blue car and Deema, in the red car, made purple by going through the hoop together, and won the race. *The Grumpfish Special! - She decided to open a pizza parlor and cheered up Mr. Grumpfish with help from Oona. *Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? - She took the role of the Big Bad Wolf and preformed the play. *The Legend of Pinkfoot - She met a group of campers who spent the entire night outdoors and heard Goby's scary story. *Gup, Gup and Away! - She met a pilot who is preparing to fly with Gil. *Tooth on the Looth! - She had a loose tooth and tried to get it to fall out. *Fruit Camp! - She didn't like trying broccoli. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Deema's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Deema as a Main Character Category:Songs that have Deema in the Background Category:Songs that are Sung by Deema Category:Student Category:Guppies Category:Mermaids Category:Bubble Guppy